


DNA

by AleHoku



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleHoku/pseuds/AleHoku
Summary: Derek lo sabe, él lo ama y es consciente de lo que el castaño significa para el lobo. Solo saber que estará lejos de él le provoca decir palabras distintas a las que acostumbra.





	DNA

_“Cruzar nuestros caminos es como una fórmula matemática, un mandamiento religioso, una providencia del universo la prueba que me da el destino”_

El sonido de su corazón le llamaba; de alguna manera lo sabía, algo en el maldito bocón de Stiles le llamaba. Desde la primera vez que lo vio en el bosque, tal vez fue el golpeteo del corazón de Stiles que le causo quietud, al igual que le parecía gracioso que  sin siquiera decir una palabra aquel chico se exaltaba o el simple hecho de mirarlo se alteraba y aquello le encantaba.

Le encantaba escucharlo hablar aunque no lo pareciera, reír y exagerar en algunas ocasiones.

Sabía que pensar en ello era estúpido, porque solo eran pensamientos el no hablaría de ello, tal vez no funcionara, desde que se cruzaron deseaba al muchacho, quería su vida solo para él, no solo era un deseo carnal era algo más fuerte, el destino puso aquel chico en su camino y lo cuidaría como lo más preciado. Soportaría todo por él, su mandamiento era protegerlo cueste lo que cueste.

 

─ ¡Derek!─ Stiles trono los dedos frente a su cara, el lobo gruño en respuesta ─Por favor pon atención o nos mataran a todos.

Derek se encogió de hombros, prestaba atención a cada palabra del castaño al igual que los demás.

Cuando Scott dio la orden de ir a cada punto definido del mapa, se dio cuenta que el humano estaría del otro lado de la ciudad ─ ¿Stiles?─ lo detuvo antes de que este saliera del loft y aunque el humano se lo tomo con extrañeza se quedó esperando a que el lobo le diera una explicación.

─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─Ten mucho cuidado.

Stiles se sorprendió de aquellas palabras y aunque nadie realmente les estaba tomando atención, no sabía que decir aquello era ajeno a la personalidad del lobo.

─Voy a estar bien─ dijo después de concentrarse en la situación ─Sé que si algo pasa, tú llegaras a salvarme, o si es al revés─ la risa del chico hizo que el corazón de Derek diera un vuelco de felicidad momentánea. ─Yo llegare a salvarte.

─Sí.

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas tardes a todos, este es un desafío de #EsDeFanfics con la canción d DNA de BTS. 
> 
> Es divertido hacer este tipo de retos ya que me sacan algunas cuantas ideas de la cabeza sin que sea necesario escribir un largo fanfic (como acostumbro) además de que tambien tengo Beta y creo que con su ayuda pueda mejorar mi escritura. 
> 
> Espero les gustara tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo. 
> 
> Chao


End file.
